


Come Back Home

by candyxcane



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian Andor - Freeform, F/M, Rogue One Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, and i forgot i wrote it until i found it on my note today, i actually wrote this last year after i watched rogue one, star wars: rogue one - Freeform, this might be sad, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyxcane/pseuds/candyxcane
Summary: "Just-just be safe and come back home safely," She said hesitatenly, with a sad eyes. Cassian smiled at her, enveloping her in a tight hug, "I will see you later," He assured her, running his fingers through her hair and tucking her strand of hair in the back of her ear. "I love you, forever and always." He whispered before locking eyes with her, he kissed the top of her head as his heart tore at the thought of leaving her forever. He kissed her nose as he hummed their song, causing Y/N to smile sadly at him. He kissed her like her lips were air and he couldn't breath. "Until we meet again." He whispered, as he kissed her cheek before leaving.





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is your name  
> Y/Full/N is your full name
> 
> You know the drill. Enjoy :):):):)

Being in a rebellion means that every single one of us are willing to die for the greater good; for the cause that's bigger than us. But that doesn't mean that every single one of the rebels are strong enough for it. There's someone who's afraid to die and then there's someone who's not afraid to die, that includes her.

What happened in Scarif was something that people tried not to talk about since some of them has lost their loved ones, but people cheered for what happened to Death Star. Some people looked at what happened in Scarif as collateral damage in order to destroy Death Star and some people just wished they could have done better in order to save every single one of them who died for the greater good.

Y/Full/N was a young rebel who will fight the empire even if that means she has to lose everything she has. She's okay with that, she doesn't have much left for her here. But then she met him, Cassian Andor. Someone who's as brave and as smart as her. He's also someone who's willing to lose everything he has for the greater good.

The amount of times she has rolled her eyes because of him when they first met was shocking, she was lucky her eyes didn't fall out of her socket. She was so infuriated with him; he's smart, he's beautiful, he's witty, and he's everything to her. She never thought that there will be a time where she has to find a reason to come back home safely and that goes for him too.

Y/N looked at Cassian as he walked into the room from the corner of their bed, her eyes were red and the tears were so close to spilling out of her eyes. Cassian opened his mouth and closed them again, he couldn't leave. Not Now. Not like this.

"Please, don't say anything." She said, fumbling with her fingers and looking away from him and nodding her head to tell him that she knew.

"I-I'm sorry." He murmured, rubbing his wife's shoulder kissing the crown of her head.

"It's okay, I would do the same if I could." Y/N opened her eyes, telling him the truth. If she could, she would go with him too. It was her job to fight the empire, but she couldn't. Not today.

Y/N didn't think she could ever stopped him if she tried, so instead of stopping him from getting on that stolen plane and go to scarif, she kissed him goodbye and asked him to come back home safely.

"Just-just be safe and come back home safely," She said hesitatingly, with a sad eyes. Cassian smiled at her, enveloping her in a tight hug, "I will see you later," He assured her, running his fingers through her hair and tucking her strand of hair in the back of her ear. "I love you, forever and always." He whispered before locking eyes with her, he kissed the top of her head as his heart tore at the thought of leaving her forever. He kissed her nose as he hummed their song, causing Y/N to smile sadly at him. Cassian kissed her like her lips were air and he couldn't breathe. "Until we meet again." He whispered, as he kissed her cheek before leaving.

Y/N started to pace back and forth as her heart pounding out of her chest. The small rock on her ring felt heavier and heavier with every second. Y/N watched the bustling officers shouting orders here and there from their station. The very act of watching the scene unfold in front of her was hurting her eyes and her heart as she could feel her heart on her throat wanting to come out. She thought, if K-2SO were with her they probably tell her the probability was small, because from the look of it; the probability is really small. Her heart leaped for a second they cheered and then the scream of agony was heard.

"They're going to destroy it," Someone said a little out of breath, holding the edge of his desk tightly. No one said anything, the silence was deafening as they heard a loud boom and the screen goes blank flickering with a white noise.

A soft sob escaped her throat and she clamped her mouth shut to keep any more from getting free. Everything goes boom and come crashing down fast and she's left with nothing but I wish and what if's. She wished she could spend another night with him, hugging and kiss him, telling him she loves him more.

Looking up to the sky, she kissed the palm of her hand and waving it to the sky. "I love you, Cassian Andor, forever and always," She began, stifling the sob as her body still shook with sadness. "Until we meet again." She continued, taking a deep breath before looking down to the small rock on her finger placed on her stomach, she smiled down with trail of salty tears on her face, "It's just the two of us now, I promise I'll be stronger for both of us." She promised to the unborn baby that made Cassian's day when she told him she was pregnant. The thought of not being able to cherish the moment with him was painful, but she knows he'll be cherishing the moment when he/she is born, wherever he is.


End file.
